If the Dawn Comes
by rlcs
Summary: Hermione Granger is locked into a web of lies and revenge. Will she come out on top or will someone from her past come back to take it all away from her? Based on Sidney Sheldon's If Tomorrow Comes.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Warner Brothers, Scholastic Books the people that have the rights to Harry Potter…notice my name isn't part of that list.**

**Prologue**

She stepped up to her armoire wearing nothing but a pair of dark crimson underwear. She pulled out the doors and ran her fingers along the hem of a blood red robe. She pulled it off the hanger, put it on and went over to sit on her four poster bed. She picked up the phone from her bedside end table and dialed a number she knew by heart. The ringing resonated through the receiver and caused her to go into a slight trance until she heard someone pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hello darling."

"Mum, wow, I haven't called you in so long. I'm sorry; it's just the wedding plans got out of hand."

"It's alright Hermione; it's just good to hear your voice."

"Oh mother, you have to come down to Manchester to finalize the wedding details! Blaise can't wait to meet you!"

"I'm sorry honey, but I don't think I'll make it. The practice is keeping me quite busy and since your father passed away it's just been a bit tough."

"Do you need me to come down there?"

"No, no darling, look I've got to go…"

"Alright mum, I love you."

"I love you Hermione."

-click-

Anne Granger raised the gun to her head, a loud bang rang through the house and then…silence.

**A/N: Ok, this story is being reposted because I wanted it to get more reviews call it an ego trip if you want to So, perhaps if i re post the chapters I already have in a quick timely pace, more people will read and therefore review. **

**PS IF YOU WANT A STORY WHERE DRACO IS IN IT FROM THE VERY BEGINNING THEN YOU MAY NOT LIKE THIS STORY. DRACO DOES NOT APPEAR UNTIL THE MIDDLE OF THE STORY. HOWEVER, I WILL MENTION HIM OCCASIONALLY THROUGH THE BEGINNING. DO NOT EXPECT ROMANCE TILL LATER, ATLEAST TILL THE MIDDLE. DON'T REVIEW ME LATER COMPLAINING THAT DRACO ISN'T IN IT! THANK YOU :**

**Since this chap is so short, you'll get the first chapter today as well.**


	2. One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own the plot. The former belongs to J.K. Rowling and the latter belongs to Sidney Sheldon. Have a nice day.

* * *

**

Hermione Granger stepped out of her apartment building on her way to work at the Manchester branch of Gringotts. She felt like she was walking on air. People passing her on the busy street smiled and nodded pleasantly in her direction. Already, the world seemed full of possibilities of the coming day. Hermione was no longer the awkward girl of her youth; she had matured into a beautiful young witch. Her hair was still thick butnow manageable thanks to the brilliance of one Ginny Weasley who had come up with an ingenious spell to straighten it permanently. She had classic beauty that came straight out of the old black and white movies of Hollywood, she did not need make up to enhance her. Hermione felt on top of the world. She had a great job, and a wonderful fiancé. Yes, her fiancé, Blaise Zabini. He was the joy of her life and she the joy of his and they were to be married in just two months.

She walked up to the front of the Manchester branch of Gringotts bank just as the head goblin, Laitnesse, was opening it up for the other employees. She watched as he went through the familiar routine of uncasting the locking spells (which only he knew) and opening the massive mahogany doors. He walked in followed by about 18 other bank employees including Hermione. She was the branch's chief executive in charge of communication between the other 90 Gringotts locations across Britain and abroad in 6 other countries. She was in charge of overseeing currency from one back to another and not so much as a single Knut or sickle was magic-ed out of her branch unless it was done by her. She got herself situated at her desk and began to go through her paper work for the day as she hummed to herself.

'_The Parkinson's wish to transfer the remainder of Pansy's trust fund to her new home branch in Devon. Approved. Theodore Nott wishes to transfer 1000 galleons to his Swiss account. Shady, approval pending on investigation of intent…'_

It went on like that for the rest of the day and Hermione was glad when her shift ended. She rushed home to change for her dinner with Blaise's parents. This would be the first time that the Zabini's had met Hermione

and she was eager to make a good impression. On her modest salary she had splurged on an expensive new dress robe from Madame Malkin's and a matching pair of shoes. It had set her back 150 Galleons but she decided it was worth it. She knew that Blaise loved her, but his parents were a different story. They were a very old pureblood family who had tight ties to the Malfoy family that is, until the Malfoys lost all respect in the Wizarding world and went into hiding. The Zabini's definitely had high standards for whoever would marry their only son and give them an heir to carry on the Zabini name. Hermione sighed because she knew that even though the Dark Lord had fallen seven years ago and Harry Potter was living happily with Ginny in Scotland, pureblood families still looked down on half bloods and less. A lowly (in their eyes) mudblood wishing to destroy their perfect lineage by marrying their son would not sit well with them at all. She sighed again and thought back to when she and Blaise had first gone out after Hogwarts.

'_Hermione is that you?' _

_Hermione turned around to look at the person who had called her. _

'_Blaise?' _

_She was at a seminar on the counterfeit awareness when he called her out. _

'_Hermione! It's been so long. How are you?' _

'_I'm good Blaise. And you?_

'_I'm terrific. Wow, I'd heard that you were off in France studying to be a healer.'_

'_Nope, I work at Gringotts down in Manchester.'_

'_Wow, do you wanna go grab a bite to eat?'_

'_Sure'_

They had had a beautiful dinner that night and they decided that they would keep in touch. Four months later Hermione was pregnant and Blaise had proposed.

_Hermione spent the whole day worrying about how to tell him. How could she have let this happen? Why didn't she cast the protective spell? How could someone who was usually so careful end up pregnant and out of wedlock!_

_Suddenly she heard a knock at the door. IT WAS HIM! She walked over to the door of her flat and let him in._

"_Hey sweetie, how does Oliven's sound tonight?"_

"_That s-s-sounds great Blaise."_

"_Mya, what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing, let's go, I'm starved."_

_With a pop they apparated to Oliven's. A bright waitress greeted them at the door and Hermione was too nervous to notice that she was flirting shamelessly with Blaise. She gave them their menus and walked away swinging her hips way more then necessary. _

"_Blaise, honey, you know I love you…"_

"_Why thank you sweetie, I love you too…I would have worried had you said otherwise."_

"_And…you know I'd do anything for you…"_

"_And I you darling…"_

"_But…"_

"_But…?"_

"_BLAISEIDONTKNOWHOWTOSAYITSOHEREITGOESI'MPREGNANT"_

_He chuckled…_

"_What darling?"_

_She took a deep breath._

"_Blaise…I'm pregnant."_

_At first Blaise's face held an expression of shock…then, he broke into a broad grin and got down on one knee in front of her._

"_Hermione Jane Granger will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife?"_

_Now it was Hermione's turn to be shocked. Some of the restaurant's patrons had turned to watch the spectacle and started to clap and say "awww" but for Hermione, time was standing still._

"_Blaise, you don't have to do this…"_

"_Hermione I love you and I've been wanting to do this for a while, this just gave me the perfect opening."_

"_Oh Blaise, of course I'll marry you! I love you darling."_

"_I love you too baby."_

"_Waiter, champagne for everyone. To celebrate the most beautiful woman in the room. Hermione Granger soon to be Zabini."_

_The entire room cheered and Hermione felt like a princess._

* * *

**Teaser:** Dinner with the Zabinis, shocking news and remembering the past...all in the next chapter of _If the Dawn Comes_.

* * *

AN: Any Good? Review!

Got any ideas for character names? I'll need A LOT so just send 'em in! I'll use em and give you credit. First and last names please.


	3. Two

**Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling but most of the plot is Sidney Sheldon. Check out his book If Tomorrow Comes. I love it! I own nothing but a copy of Mr. Sheldon's book.**

**Chapter Two**

Blaise came by to pick Hermione up promptly at 6 o'clock and they took a limo to his family's estate. The Zabini estate was a massive antebellum mansion in the wealthy part of Manchester. Hermione had never seen a house so lovely. Blaise walked up to the front door and tapped on it three times with his wand before a well groomed butler came to the door.

"Master Blaise, your parents are awaiting you in the parlor. I will announce you and you guest…Ms…."

"Granger. Thank you Brady."

Brady bowed towards Blaise then Hermione before turning in the direction of, what Hermione guessed, was the parlor and walked off.

"Hermione darling you look flushed. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine sweetheart, just a little nervous."

Blaise was at her side in an instant looking intently into her eyes. She had never felt more loved in all her life.

"Hermione…my parents will love you…do you know why?"

She shook her head meekly and was about to speak when Blaise lifted a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Because I love you, with all my heart. My parents want to see me happy and they know that you make that happen."

He kissed her and she felt like the luckiest woman alive. That is…until Mr. and Mrs. Zabini walked into the room.

"Hello, you must be Hermione. I'm Mr. Zabini."

"Hello sir." Hermione extended her hand to him, a gesture the refined looking man did not return. Mr. Zabini looked like an older version of Blaise, with handsome defined features and an air of prominence that could intimidate even the proudest Gryffindor. Hermione withdrew her hand quickly and instead turned to Mrs. Zabini.

"Hello Hermione. I am, of course, Mrs. Zabini but you may call me Emiline."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine." Mrs. Zabini smiled warmly adding a stark contrast to Mr. Zabini's imposing presence.

The Zabini's each extended warm welcomes to Blaise and they all retired to the dining hall for a sumptuous dinner. Conversation was light until dessert when Mr. Zabini decided to give Hermione the third degree.

"So, Hermione…"

"Please sir, I prefer Mione or Mya."

"Well, I prefer Hermione. As I was saying, _Hermione_, what do you plan to do as soon as the baby is born and you two are married?"

"Well…sir, I…we, were planning that I would take two months off work to get everything settled. Then I would find a nanny and go back to work."

"You know Hermione, when Blaise was born, I quit my job all together. Why don't you consider it? I know Blaise makes enough money to take care of the both of you."

"Well, with all due respect Mrs. Zabini, I love my job and I couldn't even consider quitting."

"Well…if you're sure that's what you want to do."

"Yes, it is"

The rest of the evening went on like that and Hermione was glad to get out of there when she did. Blaise's parent's seemed to approve of her and didn't raise any objections to their marriage and for that, she was grateful. It was 10 o'clock that night and Hermione was exhausted by the time Blaise apparated her to her flat. She kissed him goodnight and he left to go to his flat. She changed into her PJs and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

-ring- -ring- -ring-

"Helloooo….?"

"Hello, is this Ms. Hermione Granger?"

-yawn- "Yes, and do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yes ma'am and I apologize but it is a rather pressing matter that I must talk to you about."

"Who is this?"

"My name is Inspector Colonia of the London police, I'm afraid I have so bad news."

Hermione immediately filled with dread.

"What happened?"

"I'm afraid we found the body of your mother. She…She shot herself. I'm sorry."

"WHAT! Is this some kind of sick twisted joke?"

"Ms. Granger, I can assure you, I don't joke about matters like this."

"…"

"Ms. Granger?"

"I'll be there in the morning…"

-click-

-----------------------

That night Hermione threw a few changes of clothes into her small suitcase and left a note for Blaise on her dresser drawer. She also sent an owl to the bank to tell then that she had to go to London for a week or so because of a family emergency. Finally, she apparated to London.

She arrived a block away from her mother's house in an alley behind an inn where she check into a room and fell asleep till morning when she would have to face the harsh reality of her Mother's death. She fell into a fitful sleep but finally reached her dream state.

_She and Blaise were kissing fervently and she was slowly unbuttoning his shirt. She deftly slid it off his shoulders and they collapsed onto the bed. He took off her halter top and slid her skirt off her lips before expertly removing her bra and panties. _

"_I love you Mya."_

"_I love you too Blaise, now shut up and kiss me."_

_He folded to her request and began kissing her fervently. Without warning he entered her and she felt a little bite of pain, replaced by a dull tingle. He began to rock slowly in and out while she smiled and engulfed his lips in a hungry kiss. He continued to rock in and out picking up his pace and she could tell he was about to reach his peak. Although she hated herself for thinking it, she couldn't help it…_

"_**Why don't I feel the same thing he does?"**_

_Finally she just screamed out his name and pressed his face to her body as she acted out her climax. Soon he felt her empty inside of her and whisper her name softly._

"_Hermione, that was wonderful wasn't it?"_

"_Yes darling…" _

_He couldn't tell because his face was resting on her shoulder but she had a deep frown on her face. _

-----------------

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat at 7 am. She then realized that she wasn't in her own bed and sat bolt upright.

"What am I doing here?"

Then it hit her…she burst into tears… Her mother, the woman who had raised her. The woman that cried for her when she got her Hogwarts letter. The woman who had married her father and given her life. Dead. How could it be? How could the world be so cruel? Hermione thought back to happier times.

_It was the night that Hermione had received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Her parents took her out to eat at the most expensive restaurant in London, the Solaris Luna Bistro. They had just started their dental practice and didn't have much money but they would spare no expense for their little girl. She was their princess._

_When they got to the restaurant it was the most beautiful place that Hermione had ever seen. The ceiling was painted to match the night sky and in the very center there was a mobile of the sun and moon entwined with each other._

_Her father let her order the most expensive thing on the menu and her parents even allowed her the rare indulgence of chocolate cake. Her father then stood up and tapped his wine glass with his spoon. Everyone in the bistro turned to look at him._

"_To the little girl who means the world to me. My greatest blessing. She has just been accepted to a very prestigious boarding school here in England and I want to shout it from the mountain tops that I am so proud of her." _

_All the people in the restaurant began to clap and Hermione felt like she was on top of the world. She looked across the table at her mother who was looking straight back at her with moist eyes and a look of what can only be described as pride etched on her face._

_Hermione was her parents' princess._

She was slammed back to reality when she realized that now both of her parents were dead. She was no longer their princess. She was an orphan. Suddenly, she felt cold and lonely.

* * *

**Teaser:** Hermione is bacl in London andshefinds into an old friend. The shock of a lifetime and a crushing truth revealed. Add to that a confrontation andattempted rape and you've got the next chapter of _If__ the Dawn Comes._

* * *

**A/N: OK, there was another chapter. What do you think? Okay, that was my first sex scene…any good? Well, I'm sorry if it wasn't but, the sex wasn't a major part of the story so I don't care. I've gotten a few rude reviews. Not flames, just kinda pointless rude reviews. All I'm asking for is respect because I don't bash anyone else when I'm reading. **

**REVIEW- **

**-Ril **


	4. Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…it all belongs to JK Rowling and Sidney Sheldon, except for a few character names.**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione stayed in bed for another thirty minutes crying to herself and trying to make the pain go away. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't make the thoughts stop. Her parents were dead. She was an orphan. Her dad would never walk her down the aisle on her wedding day. Her mom would never feel the joy of holding her grandchild.

'_It's just not fair…'_ with that, she burst into a new stream of tears.

Around 8 she cast a cleaning charm on herself, and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. In a zombie like trance she checked out of the inn and walked to her family home. Dazed and alone she made her way to the house she had called her home for her entire life. Now, looking at it…it was just a house, cold and desolate. It was a cruel reminder of the life she and her parents had once shared together. She walked up to the front stoop of the two story house and produced a key from her pocket. Reluctantly she turned the lock and stepped back in time.

_She was twelve year old again and she had just come back from her first year at Hogwarts. She and her parents were sitting around their fireplace and she was regaling them with stories of her adventures with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, the latter she'd admitted to having a small crush on. Then she told them of an arrogant little boy named Draco Malfoy who had made her year, at the least, unpleasant with his taunting and endless teasing. They had told her not to worry about him; he probably just had a small crush on her and was too embarrassed to say anything so he was cruel instead. She just laughed at the idea. _

She walked through her living room and recognized the spot where every year she and her parents would sit around the fireplace and she would tell them about her year. All the way from first year and her adventure with the Sorcerer's Stone, up until her sixth year when she burst into tears when she told them about Dumbledore and how Harry had decided to leave the school in search of Horcruxes. She also told them about how the git Malfoy had fled the school after watching Dumbledore die. Inside, she didn't blame him, not really, she couldn't believe that even HE could be that cold hearted under his own volition.

Fighting back another wave of tears she walked into her kitchen only to find a woman sitting at the breakfast table sipping coffee. At the sight of Hermione she stood up and went to wrap her arms around the trembling girl. Hermione hugged the woman and they both sat down at the table where the woman poured Hermione a steaming cup of coffee.

'Thanks Brooke.'

This woman was Brooke Whitney; she was a dental assistant at the Granger and Granger Family Dentistry. She was also the closest friend that Hermione had before she left for Hogwarts. They knew everything about each other except for the fact that Brooke didn't know Hermione was a witch.

'Brooke, I don't understand it. I talked to mum just last night.'

'Hermione…didn't you know?'

'Know what?'

'Hermione…your mother lost the practice.'

'She WHAT! But just yesterday she said that the practice was keeping her so busy.'

'It was. She was fighting to get it back and stay out of bankruptcy. There was a lawsuit against her stating that several of her patients received carcinogenic drugs and several of them are terminally ill in the hospital.'

'But, how could that have happened!'

'It's a long story…'

'I've got time Brooke. WHAT HAPPENED!'

'Well, it all started about a year ago. Right after your dad passed and your last visit. Your mom was having trouble getting all the affairs in order at the practice so she hired a business partner, someone to handle all the accounting and business aspects while she took care of the dentistry and patient care. All went well for a while. Then the calls started coming in. Patients were calling after having root canals and other simple procedures saying they had a whole range of symptoms ranging from stomach pain to shortness of breath. They blamed it on the drugs they were given to calm them down.'

'So, what happened?'

'Your mom told them that it was probably just an allergic reaction to the drugs and to just go to their primary doctors for allergy pills. So they did, and…'

'And…?'

'And every single one of them came back with positive results for either stomach or lung cancer. All the families filed a joint law suit. The total legal costs and compensation of the 7 families forced your mom to sell the practice.'

'Oh my god.'

'But Hermione there's more.'

'What else could there be?'

'Well, to pay back all the money your mother owed the bank repossessed the house.'

'…they repossessed THIS house?'

'Yes, Mione, I am so sorry.'

'…'

'Mione?'

'Who was this business partner? What did he do to help my mother?'

'Well, that's another part of the story…'

'Damnit Brooke, stop dancing around the answer. Tell me what happened.'

'Alright, alright, I'm sorry. The man's name was Peter Cooper and he came to your mother with all the best references. Your mom hired him immediately. As soon as he started working at the office things started changing. Suddenly the instruments we used during different procedures were being ordered from cheaper and less efficient suppliers. Your mum tried to tell him to buy the good stuff but he told her not to worry about it. Then she noticed that he was ordering out Nitrus from a shady company. Your mom finally came to her senses and fired him but the damage was already done.'

'So why didn't my mum just find him after all the lawsuits came in?'

'It's not that simple 'Mione.'

'What do you mean it's not that simple!'

'Well, have you ever heard of a man named Stephen Salinger?'

'No, why?'

'Well, Salinger runs a crime ring here in London. Kinda like America's version of 'the mob'.'

'And so…?'

'Peter Cooper is Salinger's right hand man. His most trusted advisor. Your mom didn't find out until after she had fired him.'

'So, what does this Salinger have to do with anything?'

'Ok…Well, Salinger made sure that your mum couldn't pin anything on him. He and his flunkies can do pretty much anything in this city.'

'But I can do something…I, I'll find this Salinger person and…' Hermione was cut off by Brooke's hand on her arm.

'Hermione, I know you want revenge but…it just can't be done. Salinger's grasp on the city is much firmer than you can imagine. Look, you can stay at my place tonight. All the repo men are coming today to take all the stuff.'

'No Brooke, I…I need to be by myself. I'll get a motel room downtown.'

'Hermione please…'

'No Brooke, I'll contact you later for the funeral planning. Is that ok?'

'Of course. Anyway I can help you Hermione. You're like a sister to me.'

The two embraced and Hermione walked out of the place she had called home. She turned to face it one last time and let a solitary tear slide down her cheek. She had one thought going through her mind.

'Peter Cooper and Stephen Salinger have to pay.'

.-..-..-..-..-..-.

Hermione checked into a motel that day. She could have easily gone to Diagon Alley but she didn't want to run into any wizards or witches she might know. She got to her room and before she even put her things away, she ran to her bedside table and grabbed the phonebook. To her surprise Peter Cooper was actually listed. He lived at 12345 Piccadilly Circus.

'Bingo…Mr. Cooper, you're MINE.'

.-..-..-..-..-..-.

The next day Hermione went into the shopping district and bought herself a new muggle suit. If she was going to see Peter Cooper she wanted to look like a business woman. After her shopping trip, she went out to lunch at the Solaris Luna Bistro. It brought back so many memories of her parents but that's what she needed. She needed them to be with her now. Finally, after walking around London's busy streets for a few hours, she made her way to Piccadilly Circus. Peter Cooper lived in a large Victorian style house with beautiful hedges and topiaries occupying his front lawn.

Hermione finally got up the nerve to go up and ring his doorbell. When he answered the door she expected to find a hardened criminal with steely eyes and a deformed face to open the door but Pete Cooper was quite the opposite. He had inviting chocolate brown eyes and dark wavy hair. He was holding a glass of what appeared to be brandy. He invited Hermione in and gave her a winning smile which only accentuated his charming appearance and good looks.

'May I help you?'

'Yes, my name is Hermione Granger, you knew my mother Anne Granger.'

'Hello Ms. Granger, I'm Pete Cooper. Yes I knew your mother; I'm sorry to hear of her passing. You have my deepest sympathy.'

'Thank you, but I don't need your sympathy Mr. Cooper…'

'Please, call me Pete.'

'Pete, like I said, I don't need your sympathy. What I need is for you to help me clear my mother's name of all the charges against her.'

'Well, Ms. Granger, I'm afraid I can't do that. Your mother got herself into this mess on hShe was a great dentist, but I'm afraid she's not too business savvy.'

'Excuse me _Pete_, but it was YOUR job to be business savvy.'

'Well excuse me _Ms. Granger_, but if you're looking for someone to blame for your mother's bad business sense then you've come to the wrong place.'

All the anger and frustration that had built up in Hermione was suddenly unleashed and she pulled her wand out of her jacket pocket. She pointed it straight at Pete Cooper's heart.

'What the hell!'

'Mr. Cooper, I'll say it once more. Either help me clear my mother's name or I'll be forced to make you do it.'

'Well, my dear, I'm afraid I can't do that.'

In a split second Hermione was on the floor writhing. Her eyes stung like mad and she couldn't open them. A liquid was dripping down her face and into her mouth; she distinctly recognized it as brandy. She felt her wand ripped away from her hands and something straddle her waist. A harsh voice whispered in her ear.

'Well, I knew that bitch had a daughter but I didn't know that she was a witch. And a pretty damn fuckable one at that.'

Hermione fought to get control of her arms but Peter Cooper had them pinned above her head. With his other hand he was opening the buttons of her blouse. She fought even harder but that only seemed to make him more intent upon finishing his work. He began to kiss her exposed flesh, darting out his tongue every now and then. He had just gotten to the button below her bra when Hermione finally was able to open her eyes, though it was a great strain. Seeing this he moved her hands and knelt on them. He used his newly freed hands to rip the rest of her shirt open, not minding the buttons that flew everywhere. He began to feel her breast through her bra dipping his thumbs in to rub her nipples. He leaned over to kiss her neck and Hermione felt his growing erection through his pants. Hermione was disgusted. She tried to distract him by talking.

'So, you know of the Wizarding world?'

He stopped fondling her long enough to look up and grin maliciously.

'Of course I do bitch, I'm a squib.'

He picked her back up slightly and began to reach around to unhook her bra which required him to raise himself as well. Hermione took this as her opportunity and moved her knee to make hard contact with his groin.

He keeled over and Hermione stumbled around looking for her wand. She found it on the floor a few feet away.

'You bitch, I'm gunna kill you. You don't know who you're fucking messing with.'

'_Stupefy_'

Pete Cooper's body suddenly went rigid and he fell stopped flailing. His eyes were eerily trained on Hermione.

'No Mr. Cooper, I don't think you know who YOU'RE messing with.'

With that Hermione gave him another good kick in the groin and walked out. Taking one of Pete Cooper's coats from the coat rack to cover her ripped shirt.

.-..-..-..-..-..-.

The next morning Hermione woke up in her hotel room to a harsh knocking at the door. She rose groggily, grabbed a robe and walked to the door. Upon opening it, two police officers walked into the room.

'Hermione Granger?'

'Yes officer, that's me.'

'You're under arrest for breaking and entering and attempted murder.'

With that the officer put Hermione in hand cuffs while the other read her, her rights.

* * *

**Teaser: Where has Draco been all these years and what has he been up to? Is he the same? Has he changed? What is going to happen to Hermione? All this in the next chapter of _If the Dawn Comes_**.

* * *

**A/N Review! Sorry about the long wait. I don't have a passion for this anymore, but I'll try to finish. Want to give me some initiative?  
**

**Quote #3: Aristotle**

**Quote #4: **

'_Learning without thought is labor lost; thought without learning is perilous.__'- ?_


End file.
